brightwoodadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Player2start/player2start's sandbox - random quest stuff
Current goal: create a sort of kind of intelligible Quest Tree thing. 3-30-14 copy pasted, then edited, from SiBurning's work http://brightwoodadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Quests:_Working_Copy 1.0 A Bobcat's Breakfast 8 *Depends on Level Up #? *1.Spicy Snack 2.Cider Sip 3.Rancho Deluxe 4.Pickles for Breakfast 5.Pickle Pantry 6.Canned Preserves 7.Tight Seals 8.Shelf Space *1-8 N/A --- 2.1 A Bright Idea 1 *Depends on 213.1 Muddy Mischief *1.A Bright Idea *N/A --- 3.1 A Clean Beating 1 *Depends on 306.1 Souffle Dreams *1.A Clean Beating *Co-opens 368.1 Time to Ketchup --- 4.1 A Corny Task 1 *Depends on 396.9 Welcome Bureau/Missing Branches (obsolete???) *1.A Corny Task *N/A --- 5.0 A Friendly Gathering 3 *Depends on 99.7 Fairy Friends/Fairy Gift *1Warming Up (title shared with 273.11 Royal Ancestry/Warming Up) 2.S'mores Roast 3.Regrets Only! *1 Opens 227.0 Orange Bounce (spooky start), may open 276.0 Scarebear, 2&3 N/A --- 6.1 A Penny Saved 1 *Depends on 118.2 Fun and Games/Brussels Truffles *1.A Penny Saved *N/A --- 7.0 A Platant Mistake 2 *Depends on 98.10 Explosions in the Sky/Handle With Caution! *1.Making Plates 2.Painting Plates *1&2 N/A --- 8.1 A Shoe-In 1 *Depends on 108.7 Fit for Warriors/Glittering Rocks *1.A Shoe-In *N/A --- 9.1 A Spoonful of Trouble 1 *Depends on 396.6 Welcome Bureau/Guacamole Energy (obsolete???) *1.A Spoonful of Trouble *N/A --- 10.1 A Tangy Task 1 *Depends on 396.7 Welcome Bureau/Broken Spoons (obsolete???) *1.A Tangy Task *N/A --- 11.0 A Warrior Is Made 14 DOJO *Depends on 205.5 Monkeying Around/Mushroom Fight! and 59.1 Canopy of Flowers *1.The Darkness Without 2.Fixer Upper 3.Privy to the Smithy 4.Cafe Cravings 5.Sandwich Spread 6.Expeditious Expedition 7.Map It 8.Manecut Time 9.The Great Escape 10.The Great Escape II 11.Perimeter Check 12.The Getaway 13.Fire Swords 14.Build the Dojo *1-5 N/A, 6 opens 206.0 Monkeyshines, 7-13 N/A, 14 Co-opens 367.0 Time for Change and 385.0 Village Al Fresco. --- 12.0 Ah-Choo! 4 *Depends on 57.4 Café! Yay!/Perfect Cup of Coffee and 142.3 Gusty Winds/Sweet Posies *1.Preventative Measures 2.Ginger Tea 3.Kerchoo Kerchiefs 4.Home Delivery *1 N/A, 2 Opens 391.0 Warrior Wisdom, 3 N/A, 4 Opens 192.0 Lonely Howl --- 13.0 An Unexpected Party 9 BALLROOM *Depends on 351.1 The King's Gazebo/Village Valentines *1.The Local Pally 2.Strictly Ballroom 3.Flurry of Invitations 4.That Was Unexpected 5.Floor Craft 6.Shopping Spree 7.Blocks of Weight 8.Curtain Call 9.Photo Finish *1-7 N/A, 8 Opens 122.0 Getting Cultured, 9 N/A --- 14.1 Anima Bones 1 *Depends on 288.2 Silken Splendor/Glisten Up *1Anima Bones *N/A --- 15.1 Anima Lanterns 1 *Depends on 227.4 Orange Bounce/Big Lungs *1Anima Lanterns *N/A --- 16.0 Animals Wanna Have Fun 12 SAND CASTLE *Depends on Level Up #? *1.Last Day of School 2.Rock n Roll 3.Can't Tan Fur 4.Sand Lot 5.Tamper, Tamper 6.Bucket Lift 7.Sand Castle Casting 8.Stencil Search 9.Stencil Sketch 10.Summer Rental 11.Stencil Pencil 12.Castle Carvers *1&2 N/A, 3 Opens 202.0 Message in a Bottle, 4 opens 275.0 Sandtastic Sculptures, 5&6 N/A, 7 Opens 316.0 Springboat Market, 8-12 N/A --- 17.0 Another's Treasure 7 *Depends on 350.12 The Earth Mother/Nature Blessings *1.Someone's Junk 2.Accidental Cave 3.Heart's Content 4.Yard Work 5.Collection Work 6.Tidy Work 7.Thrift Week Over *1 opens 245.0 Pie Off, 2 opens 305.0 Socks, 3&4 N/A, 5 opens 322.1 Stick Work, 6 N/A, 7 opens 335.1 Supplying the Noodle and 393.1 Water Slides --- 18.1 Antiques Shop 1 *Depends on Level Up #? *1.Antiques Shop * N/A --- 19.1 Aphid Attack 1 *Depends on 98.9 Explosions in the Sky/One More Time! (obsolete???) *1.Aphid Attack *N/A --- 20.1 Apple Butter 1 *Depends on 147.1 Health Slurp *1.Apple Butter *opens 262.1 Puds --- 21.0 Arctic Appetite 8 WONDERLAND RESTAURANT, obsolete??? Depends on ■Red Nosed Reindeer 1Snowfox 2Foraging for Food 3Restaurant Restoration 4The Brunt of It 5No Rest 6All That Glitters Is Ice 7Rest of the Restaurant 8Creepie Tracks --- 22.0 As One 4 Depends on ■Green Paw 1Training the Mind 2Training the Body 3Getting A Cut 4Quick Dip --- 23.0 Awake for Art 5 Depends on ■Level Up 1Cup of Coffee 2Press Problems 3Crash Pad 4Final Strokes 5Canvas Sales --- 24.0 Axing Up 2 Depends on ■Gardenlicious 1Experience Matters 2Treasure Load --- 25.0 Baa Baa 3 *Depends on 247.2 Plant and Grow/Berry Sauce *1. Sheeping Place 2. Trim Time 3. Corn Puffs *1 N/A, 2 N/A, 3 Opens 38.0 Bland Palate --- 26.1 Basil Garnish 1 Depends on ■Panda Picasso 1Basil Garnish --- 27.1 Bat Roads 1 Depends on ■Gossip Ring 1Bat Roads --- 28.0 Be My Candy Gram 10 CANDY GRAM CIRCLE Depends on ■Berry Spots 1The Strange Seats 2Clearing the Circle 3Reserving a Table 4Turning the Table's Leg 5Setting the Table 6Delivering the Message 7Rainbow Assortment 8Pastel Paper Piles 9So Many Colors! 10The Circle is Complete --- 29.0 Beach Boardwalk 8 BA BOARDWALK Depends on ■Sending out an SOS 1Island Intrigue 2Sandy Surprise 3Price of Admission 4Ocean Breeze 5Always on Track 6Parallel Rails 7Used Car 8Roller Coaster Ready! --- 30.0 Beach Bums 7 BEACH LOUNGER Depends on ■Stronger Together 1Lounging Location 2Chairs on Deck 3Sun Re-Leaf 4Cool Shades 5Sour Discovery 6Gives You Lemons 7Make Lemonade! --- 31.0 Beach Clubhouse 10 BEACH CLUBHOUSE Depends on ■Introductory Stage 1Beachfront Property 2Clubhouse Clearing 3Crate Carters 4Clubhouse Party 5Lunch Break 6Chisel Chase 7Planning the Incline 8Cellulose Compost 9Flying Festive Flags 10Clubhouse Culmination --- 32.0 Beast Feast 2 Dependency???Level??? 1Gravy Navy!■Purchase a Gravy Train in Market under Decor. (1x) 2Crammin Cranberries!■Purchase a Cranberry Bowl in Market under Decor. (1x) --- 33.0 Beck and Call 4 Depends on ■Prepping the Site 1Where It's At 2Ramshackle 3Round the Bend 4Loser --- 34.0 Bees, Please! 10 APIARIES Depends on ■Berry Cakes 1Honey Hunt 2Hive Hygiene 3Aster Masters 4Apiary Ambassadors 5If You Plant Them 6Sport of Swines 7Flower Power 8Sowing the Salvia 9The Cornflower Cavern 10Bonjour, Bees! --- 35.0 Being Social! 2 Depends on ■Level Up 1Aunty El's Village 2Inviting Friends --- 36.0 Best Shot 2 Depends on ■Edible Ribbon 1Still and Quiet 2Release --- 37.0 Blades of Greatness 6 Depends on ■Ice Drop 1Icy Endeavor 2Dusty Deed 3Lace Up! 4Bundle Up! 5Raise the Rink 6Light Up the Ice --- 38.0 Bland Palate 2 *Depends on ■25.3 Baa Baa/Corn Puffs *1Regularity 2Zest for Life *1 N/A, 2 opens 99.1 Fairy Friends, 148.1 Hearty Harvest--- 39.0 Blazing Chariots 4 Depends on ■Floored 1A Lively Path 2Crowd Power 3Charging Up 4Blazing Chariots --- 40.1 Blossom Home 1 Depends on ■Le Pointy Chalet 1Blossom Home --- 41.0 Bog Slog 2 BOG Depends on ■Great Balls of Fire 1Stink Trail 2Anosmia Envy --- 42.0 Boggy Discoveries 8 Depends on ■Cooling Refreshments 1Boredom Strikes 2Again, Again! 3What's Next? 4Fresh and Clean 5Muddy Dive 6Bog Monster 7Final Goo Dive 8Crashing Camp --- 43.0 Boisterous Bonfire 5 Depends on ■Crashing Camp (Boggy Discoveries #8) 1Fueling the Fire 2Rocks! 3Cider Sippin' 4Inviting Friends 5Poppin' Party --- 44.0 Bones in the Burrow 4 Depends on ■Green Lantern 1Fossil Find 2Crowded Cottage 3Boiling Beverages 4Rock and Mole! --- 45.0 Bowl of Cherries 2 Depends on ■Through the Grapevine 1Cherry Berry 2Cherry Pie --- 46.0 Breakfast Inn Bed 5 Depends on ■The Set Up 1Pecan Pies 2Sleeping Inn 3Clean Cloth 4Get the Massage 5Rave Reviews --- 47.0 Breezin' Bobcat 6 Depends on ■Level Up 1Pretzel on the Prarie 2Extremely Dated 3Home Alone 4Berry Special Request 5Stir it Up 6Sauce Reconnaissance --- 48.0 Brightwood Armada 10 SPRING BOAT Depends on ■Rescuing the Circle 1Museum Mission 2Spring Boat Search 3Rugged Roots 4Roofless Boat 5Raise the Roof 6Handy Hardware 7Find a Paddle 8Paddle Preparations 9Boat Bedeckings 10All Paws on Deck! --- 49.0 Brightwood Bistro 2 Depends on ■Tomato Stomping 1Bistro Mart 2Bistro Supplies --- 50.0 Brightwood Embassy 2 Depends on ■Friends Forever 1BW International 2Officially Friends --- 51.0 Brilliant Bugs 2 Depends on ■Throwing Clay 1Flighty Friends 2Nothing but Net --- 52.1 Broccoli Bonanza 1 Depends on ■Passing Culture 1Broccoli Bonanza --- 53.1 Broccoli Croissants 1 Depends on ■Finishing Up 1Broccoli Croissants --- 54.0 Brunch with Humphrey 8 Depends on ■Secret Spot 1Food that Start with A! 2Indiscriminate Invites 3Innumerable Invites 4Table for a Hundred 5Bubble Business 6Prankster's Gratitude■Tap Sparkling Cider store to collect. (1x)■Cost to skip 2 gold 7Market Inflation 8Seashell House --- 55.0 Bubbling Homebrew 8 TUB OF BUBBLING BREW Depends on ■Thriller Stroll 1S'il Vous Plait 2Tub Gorg 3Demuckify 4Producing Prep 5Secret Potion 6Eerie Brew 7Summoning Circle 8Rotten Treats --- 56.1 Busted! 1 Depends on ■Remodeling Job 1Busted! --- 57.0 Cafe! Yay! 4 Depends on ■Warrior Meal 1At the Cafe 2Garden Setting 3Moving In 4Perfect Cup of Coffee *4 opens 249.0 Pool Rules and Co-opens 12.0 Ah-Choo! --- 58.0 Candy Cooks 4 Depends on ■Level Up 1Sugar Drought 2Splash of Color 3Naturally Sweet 4Calming the Chills --- 59.1 Canopy of Flowers 1 Depends on ■Party's On 1Canopy of Flowers *Co-Opens 11.0 A Warrior is Made--- 60.1 Caravaning 1 Depends on ■Explosive Discovery 1Caravaning --- 61.0 Carnival Color 12 FACE PAINT PAVILION Depends on ■Level Up ■Just Spin Time! 1Sign Supplies 2About Face 3Tidy Touch! 4Rowan's Resourcefulness 5A Collection of Colors 6Color Scheme 7Brushing It Off 8Suitable Palette 9Mix and Match 10Carrot Stop 11Shimmer and Shine 12Face Paint Party! --- 62.1 Carrot Stew 1 *Depends on 364.5 Thistle While You Work/Party Time *1Carrot Stew *Opens 68.1 Cheerio --- 63.0 Catch Me if You Can 5 Depends on ■Level Up 1Costume Capers 2Forged Documents 3Czar Cover 4Stealing Snacks 5Legal Trouble --- 64.1 Cauldron Style 1 Depends on ■Spill the Beans 1Cauldron Style --- 65.0 Cave 2 CAVE Depends on ■Watchful Eye 1Cave Found 2Cave Divers --- 66.1 Chairman of North Pole 1 obsolete? Depends on ■Picture Time 1Chairman of North Pole■Purchase Santa's Chair in Market under Decor. (1x) --- 67.0 Champion of the Carnival 4 Depends on ■Level Up ■Clear Reflections 1Wally's Warm Up 2Book Bear 3Local Lemonade 4Corn Contraband --- 68.1 Cheerio *Depends on 62.1 Carrot Stew *1. Cheerio *Opens 247.0 Plant and Grow and 283.1 Setting up House --- 69.0 Citadel View 7 CITADEL Depends on ■Bun Dips 1Statuesque 2A Dig in the Woods 3Good as New 4Smithyness 5Excavating Time 6Stone Supply 7Finishing Up --- 70.1 Clear the Tails 1 Depends on ■Veggie Gratin 1Clear the Tails --- 71.1 Climb the Spooks 1 Depends on ■S'il Vous Plait 1Climb the Spooks This is awesome! I'm finding more friends every week! Zombie Squirrel needs a home too! ■Build Humfrey's new friend a home.■Purchase Tree House in Market under Houses. Note: probably meant to be for Spooky Tree House, but error in quest stuff. --- 72.0 Climb Time! 10 ROCK CLIMBING WALL Depends on ■More Dough 1Always Ready! 2Vanquish the Vines! (obsolete? ■Have Edmund wear his Shifu costume to direct the warriors!■Enter the Costume Shop and change Edmund's Costume!) 3Ropeless 4Call to the Wall 5Basecamp 6Hand Eye Coordination 7Get a Grip 8Safety Check 9Equipped 10The Final Push --- 73.1 Cobbler-tastrophe! 1 *Depends on ■257.1 Prickle Patch *1Cobbler-tastrophe! *opens 81.1 Dancing Shoes --- 74.0 Come on Inn! 3 Depends on ■Souvenir Shop! 1Food Coma 2Namesake Recipe 3Vacation Relaxation --- 75.0 Cooking Stuffs 2 Depends on ■A Clean Slate 1Eggplanting 2Coffee Cooldown --- 76.0 Cookoff Competition 8 Depends on ■Seat Search 1Chef's Challenge 2First Pick 3No Gnocchi 4Fair Field 5Don't Forget Drinks! 6Party Puppets 7Custom Plates 8Culinary Clash --- 77.0 Cool Beans 4 GIANT BEANSTALK Depends on ■Finishing Up 1Succotash Boost 2Tasty Beans 3Warrior-size Portions 4Warrior Meal --- 78.1 Count's Coffin 1 Depends on ■Secret Potion 1Count's Coffin --- 79.0 Crafty Monkey 5 Depends on ■Royal Courtyard 1Banana Paint Job 2Caution! Wet Paint! 3The Little Things 4Artistic Inspiration 5Fairy Dusting It --- 80.1 Crunching Leaves 1 Depends on ■Producing Prep 1Crunching Leaves --- 81.1 Dancing Shoes 1 *Depends on ■73.1 Cobbler-tastrophe! *1Dancing Shoes * Opens 291 Sky Bridge Overhead --- 82.1 Dapper Suit 1 Depends on ■Space Style 1Dapper Suit (old version for tuxedo shop???) With a Tuxedo Shop in town all the men will be dashing for the New Year! ■Build a Tuxedo Shop!■Purchase Tuxedo Shop in Market under Buildings. (1x) ■Cost to skip 25 gold --- 83.0 Dark, Dreadful Decorations! 2 Depends on ■Level Up 1Spooky Scarecrow 2Goblin Eggs! --- 84.0 Declaration of Dependence 10 DECLARATION OF LOVE Depends on ■Monkey News 1An Apple a Day 2Maybe in Love 3Snow Spot 4Twig Time 5Arty Hearty 6Peeping Panda 7Love Bugs 8Sweet Heart 9Rock 'n Glow 10Foxy Lady --- 85.1 Den of Solitude 1 Depends on ■Drawing a Crowd 1Den of Solitude --- 86.0 Den of the Dragons 10 DRAGON'S DEN (in quest as Water Dragon's Den) Depends on ■Balancing Bear 1Creatures of the Deep 2Dirty Den 3Crystal Cave 4Unconvinced 5Crystallization 6Still Unconvinced 7Tooth Trip 8Truth About the Tooth 9Last of Their Kind 10Return of the Dragons --- 87.0 Dirt Clods 2 Depends on ■Flow of Life 1The Muddier 2Muddy Mayhem --- 88.1 Docent Tour 1 Depends on ■Showing Appreciation 1Docent Tour --- 89.0 Dragon's Den 13 DRAGON DEN (not the same as Dragon's Den) Depends on ■Soap Suds 1I'll Be Seeing You 2Up in the Air 3Green Lantern 4The Flight of Dragons 5The Clearing 6Roll Bounce 7DragonHeart 8Great Balls of Fire 9If Walls Could Talk 10Eat Pray Love 11The Tree of Life 12Fire in the Sky 13Practical Magic --- 90.0 Dragons of Winter 12 SNOW DRAGON DEN Depends on ■Level Up 1Cold Cat 2Hibernate Later! 3Barred Entry 4Echolocrazy 5Crystal Clues 6Crystalography 7Ancient Knowledge 8Tipping the Scales 9A Question of Scale 10Snow Dragon Statues 11Eggstinct? 12Winter Allies --- 91.0 Drake's Castle 10 DRAKE'S CASTLE Depends on ■At the Cafe 1Nothing Hiding 2In Need of Scares 3Bats Begone! 4Spirits Do Speak 5Spooky Brick Walls 6One Brick at a Time 7Tell Me From Afar 8The Shingles?! 9Raise the Roof 10Haunted Stages --- 92.0 Dummy Whacking 8 PRACTICE ZONE Depends on ■Crashing Camp 1Practice Zone 2Evening it Out 3Suck it Up 4Creepies Like 5Chicken Dummie 6Feathered 7Fight Club 8Class Begins --- 93.0 Eatza Pizza! 5 Depends on ■Forest Treasure 1Giant Beanstalk 2More Dough 3Tomato Stomping 4More the Better 5Basil Scent --- 94.1 Edible Ribbon 1 Depends on ■Nothing but Net 1Edible Ribbon --- 95.0 Elbow Room 2 Depends on ■Marking Our Territory 1Room for More 2Rearranging --- 96.0 Enormous Egg 10 GIANT EGG Depends on ■Balancing Bear 1Spin Spin Spin 2Eggsplorers 3Shiny Shell 4Do or Dye 5All the Eggstras 6Painter's Block 7Big Big Brush 8Egg Painting 9Colossal Crayon 10Eggstravaganza! --- 97.1 Experienced Worker 1 Depends on ■Pumpkinsanity 1Experienced Worker --- 98.0 Explosions in the Sky 10 FIREWORKS GARDEN Depends on ■Open Doors 1Kicked Out 2A Clean Slate 3Explosive Discovery 4Firey Stink! 5Still in Trouble 6Honey Bear 7Set Up the Show 8Double Explosive! 9One More Time! 10Handle With Caution! *9 opens 19.1 Aphid Attack, 10 opens 7.0 A Platant Mistake and 197.0 Majestic Garden --- 99.0 Fairy Friends 7 FAIRY RING *Depends on 38.2 Bland Palate/Zest for Life 1Fairy Spa 2Welcome Platter 3Fairy Ring 4Ring Around the Forest 5Dance in the Round 6Aunty El Drops By 7Fairy Gift *7 Opens 5.0 A Friendly Gathering --- 100.0 Fairyland 8 Depends on ■Level Up 1Countless Carrots 2Fact Finding 3Forest Friends■Purchase Deepwood Treehouse in the Market under Houses. (1x) 4Blackberry Exchange 5Deepwood Dealings■Purchase Deepwood Fairy Market in the Market under Town Buildings. (1x) 6Sugar Bribes 7No Returns! 8End on Guacamole --- 101 Fall Duties 3 Depends on ■Mother Nature Myths 1The Well 2Sunny Reminders 3Fall Mood --- 102 Famous for Being Famous 6 Depends on ■Level Up 1Signing Stars 2Busting Into Stardom 3Royal Retreat■Purchase Brightwood's Royalty Home in the Market under Houses. (1x) 4Sore Star 5Family Jewels■Purchase Brightwood Jewels in the Market under Town Buildings. (1x) 6Skate Break --- 103 Fancy Feast 1 Depends on ■Level Up 1Fancy Feast■Purchase Brightwood Manor in Market under Houses. (1x) --- 104 Festival of Lounge 1 (obsolete???) Depends on ■Storage Sled 1Festival of Lounge■Purchase Holiday Lounger in Market under Decor. (1x) --- 105 Finding Fun 4 Depends on ■Level Up 1Bored 2Bribe 3Painting 4Agreement --- 106 Fire Safety 3 Depends on ■Putting it Together 1Summer Clearance 2A Big Break 3Walled In --- 107 First Things 1 Depends on ■Search Party 1First Things --- 108 Fit for Warriors 12 KING'S SPRING Depends on ■Delivery 1Thrill Seeker 2Clearing the Junk 3Remodeling Job 4Like Old Times 5Salted Soak 6Salty Waters 7Glittering Rocks 8More Glittering Rocks 9Putting it Together 10Royal Robe 11Hot Soak 12Cooling Refreshments *7 opens 8.1 A Shoe In and 146.1 Have a Heart --- 109 Flagpole 1 Depends on ■Building Freedom 1Flagpole --- 110 Flame Matters 3 Depends on ■Wagon Job 1Firewood Smoke 2Understanding Fire 3Theory to Practice --- 111 Flyweight 1 Depends on ■Shuffle Town 1Flyweight --- 112 Fortified 14 FORT Depends on ■Tis the Beeson 1Statue Talk 2Hidden Base 3Reclamation 4Digging It 5Building Blocks 6Right Angles 7Hard Hat 8Town Errands 9Loose Cannon 10Step By Step 11GunPOWder 12Magic Flame 13Small Details 14Finishing Up --- 113 Fresh Fruit Salad 1 Depends on ■Groovy Grooming 1Fresh Fruit Salad --- 114 Freshening Up 1 *Depends on ■257.1 Prickle Patch *1Freshening Up --- 115 Friendship Center 2 Depends on ■Inviting Friends 1Friendly Celebration 2Friends Forever --- 116 Frozen Fun 1 Depends on ■Practical Magic 1Frozen Fun --- 117 Frozen King 12 KING LIONHEART in SNOWY Depends on ■Ice Cave Diving 1Think x3 2Think x6 3Loyalty 4Cold Foundation 5Clean Ice 6Warm Ups 7Heat Precision 8Ice Artist 9Hunger Strikes 10Still Hungry 11More Swords 12Sworn Loyalty --- 118.0 Fun and Games 18 ARENA Depends on ■Townscaping 1Giant Thirst 2Brussels Truffles 3Lemon Cider 4Moving Homes 5Tomato Paint 6Soapy Soak 7Shiatsu Shoes 8Pumpkinsanity 9Game Arena 10Playing Clean 11Tick Tock 12Floored 13Keeping Score 14Hang It Up 15Archways 16Set in Stone 17Bit of Magic 18For the Fans * 2 Opens 6.1 A Penny Saved and 317.0 Springtime Fun, 3 opens 286.0 Shortcake Special--- 119 Garden State 10 ROMANTIC GARDEN *Depends on 351.1 The King's Gazebo/Village Valentines 1Them Apples 2Secret Garden 3Odds and Ends 4Lighten Up 5Pad the Pond 6Who's Pad? 7Petal Pusher 8Take a Seat 9Framed Flowers (snowy) 10Home Grown Romance --- 120 Gearing Up 10 GREASY BIKE SHOP Depends on ■Level Up 1Pranks Make the World 2Shopping Around 3Grease Not Grime! 4Frameous 5Frame Job 6Framework 7All Spoken For 8Grease Monkey 9Rehydrated 10Greased Lightning --- 121 General Needs 1 Depends on ■Warrior Meal 1General Needs■Purchase General Store in Market under Buildings. --- 122 Getting Cultured 4 *Depends on 13.8 An Unexpected Party/Curtain Call 1Swan Dive!■Purchase Violet Cottage in Market under Houses. (1x) 2Double-Pane Glazing■Purchase Window Panes from Marketplace under Decor. (1x) 3A Love of Sculpture■Purchase Cupid Statue in Marketplace under Decor. (1x) 4And Also Ballet■Purchase Opera Theater in Market under Town Buildings. (1x) --- 123 Ghostly Figures 1 Depends on ■Huff and Puff! 1Ghostly Figures --- 124 Giant Nutcracker 1 (obsolete???) Depends on ■Chairman of North Pole 1Giant Nutcracker purchase decor --- 125 Gingerbread Family 1 (obsolete???) Depends on ■Fear of the Ungnome 1Gingerbread Family■Buy a Gingerbread Home from the Market under Houses. (1x) --- 126 Gingery Home 14 GINGERBREAD HOUSE (obsolete???) Depends on ■Level Up 1Sled Race■Purchase Snow Sled in Market under Decor. (5x) 2Delicious Trail 3No Ginger Crumbs 4Migration Problems .Seymour Seagull!■Purchase a Fancy Tree Home in Market under Houses. (1x) (previously removed, now back in market) 5Play Dough 6Dough and Some 7Bright Santa■Purchase Lighted Santa Sled in Market under Decor. (1x) 8A Hundred Drops 9Color Drops 10Shine Bright Trees■Purchase Ornamented Snow Tree in Market under Decor. (1x) 11Rose Tea■Tap fully grown Rose Hips (???) to harvest. (4x) 12Delicious Glue 13Time to Eat 14Extra Bites■Purchase Holiday Bakery in Market under Town Building. --- 127 Glamorous Garden 9 TULIP GARDEN Depends on ■Grass-ias 1More Cowbell! 2Cow Won't Plow 3Billions of Bulbs 4Buried Bulbs 5Tulip Tending 6Fountain Finding 7Heavy Lifting 8Tulip Trowels 9Tulip Touch Up --- 128 Gleam in the Muck 1 Depends on ■Mining Clay 1Gleam in the Muck --- 129 Gnoman Conquest 2 Depends on ■Excavating Time 1Gnome on the Range■Purchase a Garden Gnome from the Market under Decor. (1x) 2Proper Gnomeclature■Purchase a Garden Gnome from the Market under Decor. (1x) --- 130 Going on Surfari 9 SURF SHACK Depends on ■Sending out an SOS 1Shacked! 2Shack Walls 3Shred Sled 4Sunburned! 5Borrowed Board 6Board Rack 7Rack Reverse 8Sunshade 9Sneaky Sleep! --- 131 Gold Rush 1 Depends on ■Mardi Monkey 1Gold Rush■Purchase Gold Streamers in Marketplace under Decor. (1x) --- 132 Good Neighbors 1 Depends on ■For the Fans 1Good Neighbors --- 133 Goodluck Buildings 1 (obsolete???) Depends on ■Moon and Stars 1Goodluck Buildings■Purchase Star Door in Market under Decor. (1x) ■Purchase Solar House in Market under Houses. (1x) ■Purchase Brightwood Nursery in Market under Building. (1x) --- 134 Goofing Around 3 Depends on ■Fresh and Clean 1Kite Flying 2Toy Boats 3Cafe Chilling --- 135 Got the Boogie Fever! 7 Depends on ■Le Pointy Chalet 1Inside the Studio 2Hustling for Supplies 3Disco Invent-o!■Purchase Discotheque in Market under Buildings. (1x) 4Helpful Harvest 5Raise the Roof!■Purchase Hive Home in Market under Houses. (1x) 6Hive Hoard 7Shake your Thing! --- 136 Grand Feast Hall 2 Depends on ■Juice Jam 1The Long Hall■Purchase a Grand Feast Hall in Market under Buildings. (1x) 2Last But Not Feast --- 137 Grocery Grab 1 Depends on ■Foundations 1Grocery Grab --- 138 Groovy Grooming 1 Depends on ■Town Errands 1Groovy Grooming --- 139 Group Clean Up 1 Depends on ■Walk the Maze 1Group Clean Up --- 140 Growing Pains 2 Depends on ■Fight Club 1Growing Panda 2Jelly Bear --- 141 Guest Seating 1 Depends on ■Moving Homes 1Guest Seating --- 142 Gusty Winds 3 Depends on ■Warrior Meal 1Mood Lighting■Purchase Lamppost in Market under Decor. 2Windy Kisses■Purchase Windmill in Market under Buildings. 3Sweet Posies ■Place 3 Yellow Flower Beds.■Purchase 3 Yellow Flower Bed in Market under Decor. *3 opens 315.0 Spring Sweets and Co-opens 12.0 Ah-Choo!--- 143 Happy Village 6 Depends on ■Level Up 1The Tower Watch 2Light Tower■Purchase Crystal Tower in the Market under Town Buildings. (1x) 3Sunny Days■Purchase a Sunflower Bed in the Market under Decor. (1x) 4Knowledge from Past 5Happiness is the Key■Purchase Ivy House in the Market under Houses. (1x) 6Sharing Happiness --- 144 Hard to Hear 1 Depends on ■Kicking Rocks 1Hard to Hear --- 145 Harvest Haul 9 HARVEST WAGON Depends on ■Tea and Scones 1Carrying Crops 2Clean Cart 3Gift Crisis!■Craft Gift Baskets at the Thanksgiving Crafts Building! (2x) 4Wagon Tracks 5Wagon Work 6Snack Run(obsolete step, think it automatically skips) ■Collect Fall Leaves from Pile of Leaves.(2x)■Collect Fall Feathers from Pile of Leaves.(2x) 7Juice Jam■Purchase Fall Tiles in Market under Decor. (5x)■Purchase Corn Stalks in Market under Decor. (1x) 8Fall Decor 9Wagon Wheelin --- 146.1 Have a Heart! 1 *Depends on 108.7 Fit for Warriors/Glittering Rocks 1Have a Heart! --- 147 Health Slurp 1 Depends on ■Marketability 1Health Slurp *Opens 20.1 Apple Butter --- 148 Hearty Harvest 1 *Depends on ■38.2 Bland Palate/Zest for Life *1Hearty Harvest *opens 257.1 Prickle Patch --- 149 Here Comes the Carnival! 15 CARNIVAL PROMENADE Depends on ■Make Ze Pasta ■Level Up 1Tidy Town 2Pranks and Planks 3Clear Path 4Carnival Companions 5All of the Lights 6Bright Lights 7Countless Kebabs 8Carnival Keepers 9Discover and Dash 10Bean Boost 11Velvet Venture 12Ropes Ready 13Carnival Charms! 14Brightwood Welcome 15First Steps --- 150 Hidden Hideaway 10 HANGOUT SPOT Depends on ■Flickering Bright 1Kicked Out! 2Secret Spot 3Creepy Clutter 4Splinters! 5Floor Chore 6Hangout Lookout 7Tools Rule! 8Fallen Wall 9Night Light 10Top Secret! --- 151 High C 1 Depends on ■Stay Sharp 1High C --- 152 Hockey Rink 11 HOCKEY RINK in Snowy Depends on ■Futuristic Racing 1Lukewarm Sports 2Cold Freshness 3Sinking Blades 4Harvest Monster 5Scaredy Animals 6Hockey Sticks 7Rink Work 8Scoring Pucks 9Ring King 10Best 3 of 5 11Snow Cone■Purchase a Cone Truck in Market under Buildings. (1x) --- 153 Holes in Trees 1 Depends on ■Sweet Notions 1Holes in Trees --- 154 Holiday Express 9 HOLIDAY EXPRESS (obsolete???) Depends on ■Fear of the Ungnome ■Poke About 1Untrained Eye 2Digging Duties 3Missing Car 4Back on Track 5The Wheel Deal 6Wheel Time 7Snow Firefly 8Cognizant 9Romantic Night Clock■Purchase Night Clock Cafe in Market under Town Buildings. --- 155 Holiday Hustle 6 Depends on ■Level Up 1Go Figure 2Snow Report■Purchase Slalom Ski Shop in the Market under Town Buildings. (1x) 3On Point■Purchase Potted Poinsettia in the Market under Decor. (1x) 4Hot Off the Press 5Heat Haven■Purchase Antler House in the Market under Houses. (1x) 6Mistletoe Magic!■Purchase Magic Mistletoe in the Market under Decor. (1x) --- 156 Holiday Shopping 6 Depends on ■Level Up 1Cardinal Rule 2Sleighpairs■Purchase Blitzen's Sleigh Shop in the Market under Town Buildings. (1x) 3Icy Spirits■Purchase Icicle Tree in the Market under Decor. (1x) 4Warm Tidings! 5Pole Party■Purchase North Pole House in the Market under Town Buildings. (1x) 6Adventful Season■Purchase Advent Calendar in the Market under Decor. (1x) --- 157 Holstein Hula 8 LUAU STAGE Depends on ■Sending out an SOS 1Introductory Stage 2Stage Crew 3Torch Re-Lei 4Light Coverage 5Frond of Fabrication 6Rigging the Raffia 7Skirt Steak 8Dress Rehearsal --- 158 Home 4 Depends on ■Trail Snacks 1Wide Open Spaces 2There's Your Trouble 3Hole In My Head 4You Gotta Dance --- 159 Homecoming Is Where the Heart Is 10 HOMECOMING HALL Depends on ■Broadening Tastes 1Big Debut 2Foundation Flirting 3Decorate the Halls 4Homecoming 5Hanging from the Halls 6Promoting Popularity 7Bandstand 8Boogie Blunder 9Queen for a Day 10Hallmost Ready --- 160 Horace's Horticulture 4 Depends on ■Reframing the Quest 1Tickled About Tomatoes 2Eager for Eggplants 3Anticipating Artichokes 4Breathless for Broccoli --- 161 Horace's Jungle Juice 8 Depends on ■Bricklayers 1At Least Five Servings! 2Camp Cookout 3Perennials for Plating 4Spore Home■Purchase Spore Home in Market under Houses. (1x) 5Restaurateur Revelation 6Setting Up Shop■Purchase Tiki Juice Shop in Market under Buildings. (1x) 7Fruit Furnishers 8Smoothie Operator --- 162 Humfrey the Hustler 6 Depends on ■Level Up 1Pranks in Planning 2Pranks in Progress 3Hiding House■Purchase Chateau House in the Market under Houses. (1x) 4Fruit Stash 5Stripes and Solids■Purchase Brightwood Billiards in the Market under Town Buildings. (1x) 6Always on the Run --- 163 Humfrey the Tennis Menace 10 TENNIS CLUB Depends on ■Level Up 1Secret Speak 2Tournament Tradition 3Clean Courts 4Claymation 5Well Kept Court 6Clay On! 7Causing a Racquet! 8Testing,Serving 9Baskets of Balls 10Tennis Tournament Time --- 164 Hungry Skunks, Pizza Shortage! 4 Depends on ■Level Up 1Sauced! 2Dough! 3Wheely Ingredient 4Grab a Slice! --- 165 Ice Cave 10 ICE CAVE Depends on ■Light Up the Ice 1A Frozen Idea 2Thawing Out 3Freezing Back Over 4Snow Travels 5Searching 6Icy Interior 7Warming Squirrels 8Pausing for Pears 9Iceland 10Ice Cave Diving --- 166 Ice Cream Capers 2 Depends on ■Focus Group 1Paint Prank 2Have and Eat it Too --- 167 In Kneed 1 Depends on ■Shrine Construction 1In Kneed --- 168 In Memoriam 1 Depends on ■In the Books 1In Memoriam■Purchase Brightwood Monument in Market under Buildings. (1x) --- 169 In the Knight Room 10 KNIGHT'S HALL *Depends on 351.1 The King's Gazebo/Village Valentines 1A Noble Quest! 2A Hard Day's Knight 3Glass Pickers 4Reframing the Quest (obsolete step???)■I'm going to honor these fearless warriors in my Dragon Warrior clothes.■Tap Costume Shop to change Wally's outfit to a Dragon Warrior. (1x) ■Cost to skip 4 gold 5We Do Do Windows! 6Caravan Crusaders 7Spirit of the Law 8They're Heavy 9Silent Knight 10A Knightly Vigil --- 170 Introductions 1 Depends on ■Piggle Wiggle 1Introductions --- 171 Invitation Help 2 Depends on ■Mazey Garden 1Invite Only 2Invite Only --- 172 Joy of Painting 4 Depends on ■Honey Bear 1Still Fruit 2Better Brushes 3Still Vegetables 4Painting Mishap --- 173 Just Like New 7 Depends on ■Sun Re-Leaf 1Secondhand Style 2Shopping Snacks 3Swap Shop■Purchase Village Swap under Buildings. (1x) 4Late Lunch 5Doors Open 6Fixing Furniture 7House Warming■Purchase Enchanted Tree Home in Market under Houses. (1x) --- 174 Karate Chop 1 *Depends on ■229.1 Slaw *1Karate Chop ■Purchase Carpentry in Market under buildings. *Opens 306.1 Souffle Dreams --- 175 Kicking Rocks 1 Depends on ■176.3 Rewarding Splash 1Kicking Rocks --- 176 Kid Power 3 Depends on ■Sound and Fury 1Young Citizenship 2Dirty Work 3Rewarding Splash (Opens 175 Kicking Rocks) --- 177 King's Club 10 LIONHEART OUTRIGGERS CLUB Depends on ■Mood Lighting 1Lost Art 2Mega Mystery 3King's Canoe 4Social Club 5Drydock 6Out to Lunch(obsolete step???)■Dress Wally up as an Aristocrat.■Tap Costume Shop to change Wally's outfit. (1x)■Cost to skip 4 gold 7Royal Row 8Paddle Repairs 9King's Cup 10Outrigger Outing --- 178 King's Course 11 BRIGHTWOOD CLUB (golf course) Depends on ■Clear the Tails 1Into the Jungle 2Ground Under Repair 3A Pair of Sandbaggers 4At the Beach 5A Little Break 6Flag Operation 7Flag Planters 8Ball Retriever 9Trimming the Fringe 10Trophy Room■Purchase Trophy Room in Market under Town Building. (1x) 11The Fountain■Purchase Golf Course Fountain in Market under Decor. (1x) --- 179 Knight Errands 10 TRAINING YARD Depends on ■More Dough 1A Noble Quest! 2Raking Up the Yard 3Fencing Masters 4Rowan's Research 5Fix a Tilting Fence 6Caravan Cavaliers! 7You Could Learn a Lot! 8Get This Dummy Up! 9Boffer Safe 10Eye of the Bear Cub --- 180 Lady and the Camp 8 CAMP SITE in snowy Depends on ■All the Right Places 1Camptown Foxy 2Roughing It 3Hot Fox 4Sticks and Stones 5Bonafide Bonfire 6Ramp Up The Camp! 7Get Tent! 8Cozy Camp --- 181 Lamp Lighter 1 (obsolete???) Depends on ■Where Came the Bear? 1Lamp Lighter■Purchase Holiday Town Lamp in Market under Decor. (1x) --- 182 Last Minute Lunch! 8 Depends on ■Wish Pagoda 1Luncheon 2Cooking Crisis 3Scalded Paw 4Booming Brightwood■Purchase Lighthouse in the Market under Houses. (1x) 5Just Like Home 6Eat the Pizza■Purchase Pizza Parlor in the Market under Buildings. (1x) 7Aromatherapy 8Morning Massage --- 183 Le Pointy Chalet 1 Depends on ■More Dough 1Le Pointy Chalet■Buy a Pointy Chalet from the market. (1x) --- 184 Life, Liberty, and Lions 5 LIBERTY LION STATUE Depends on ■Level Up (note: also appeared as first Facebook exclusive thingy) 1Out of the Shadows 2Possession 3Building a Mystery 4Into the Fire 5Like a Song --- 185 Lifestyles of the Fairy Famous 10 FAIRY PALACE Depends on ■A Noble Quest! 1Highborn Hopes 2Paws Off Approach 3Bridge to the Bigtime 4Spellbound 5Make Light Work 6Magic Making 7Don't Call It a Wand! 8Finder's Fee 9Kings and Companions 10Palace Aides --- 186 Light Rain 1 (obsolete???) Depends on ■Lamp Lighter 1Light Rain■Purchase Rain of Lights in Market under Decor. (1x) --- 187 Lineka Cove 8 SNORKEL HUT in sandy Depends on ■Another Kind of Bark 1Reef Reveal 2Basic Hut Hygiene 3A Plethora of Pontoons 4Buoyant Bridge 5Holey Hut! 6Playing Thatch Catch 7Snorkel Searching 8Taking a Dive --- 188 Lionheart's Treasure 14 GRAND HALL Depends on ■Melodic Chimes 1Mane Bane 2Speedy Light■Purchase Thatched Hut in Market under Houses. 3Brainy Berry■Purchase Pickle Shop in Market under Buildings. 4Big Ideas 5Stronger Together 6Quicksand Crossing 7Grand Sweep 8Round Table 9Grand Beginnings 10Reflections of Self 11Halfway Grand 12Lime Fizzies 13Flickering Bright 14Mark of the Lion --- 189 Literally Speaking 1 Depends on ■Hammock Amok 1Literally Speaking■Purchase Bookshop in Market under Buildings. --- 190 Little Bear Lost 11 POLAR BEAR in snowy (obsolete???) Depends on ■Poke About 1Spinnin' Reels 2Whimpering Woods 3A Bear Over There 4Where Came the Bear? 5Quilt Quest 6Tea Cozy 7Seagull Scouts 8Going Gnome 9Bear Feet 10Re-Booties! 11Polar Party■Purchase a Holiday Town Circle in Market under Town Buildings. (1x) --- 191 Loco for Cocoa 1 (obsolete???) Depends on ■Gentle Giant 1Loco for Cocoa■Purchase a Cocoa Shop from the Market under Town Buildings. (1x) --- 192 Lonely Howl 5 HELPER HUMFREY *Depends on 12.4 Ah-Choo!/Home Delivery 1Shadowplay 2Night Twitches■Purchase Painting Studio in Market under Buildings. 3Fast Fuel 4Balancing Bear■Purchase Cobbler in Market under Buildings. 5Cry for Help■Locate the howler in the Forest Humfrey Humdinger --- 193 Look to the Stars 9 TELESCOPE (obsolete???) Depends on ■Level Up 1Luck and Discovery■Tap Pile of Meteor debris to clear. (10x)■Purchase Observatory in Market under Craftwork. (1x) 2Lucky Charms■Tap fully grown Sugarcane crop to harvest. (2x) (orignally obsolete for a while, now back in market.)■Tap fully grown Juneberry Tree to harvest. (2x)(obsolete market item) 3Scoping Out the Forest 4Field Flattener 5The New Objective 6Lens Crafting 7A Series of Tubes 8Celestial Splendors 9Under the Stars■Purchase Cosmic Tiles in Market under Decor. (10x)■Purchase Saturn Statue in Market under Decor. (1x)■Purchase Moonlit Home in Market under Houses. (1x)(originally obsolete, now back in market) --- 194 Lost Marbles 1 Depends on ■Throwing Clay 1Lost Marbles --- 195 Love Thy Neighbor 3 Depends on ■Village Pride 1Twitterpated■Purchase Lavender Home in Market under Houses. (1x) 2It's a Sweet Trip■Purchase Valentine's Sweet Shop in Market under Town Buildings. (1x) 3Heart and the Goddess■Purchase Goddess Vase in Market under Decor. (1x)■Purchase Heart of Petals in Market under Decor. (1x) --- 196 Lucky Stars 6 SPACE LABORATORY (obsolete???) Depends on ■Poke About 1Forest Luck 2Clean Space 3Secret Constellation 4Book Snake 5Clues in the Sky 6Flying House■Purchase UFO House in Market under Houses. (1x) --- 197.0 Majestic Garden 11 MAJESTIC GARDEN *Depends on 98.10 Explosions in the Sky/Handle With Caution! 1Royal Courtyard 2Majestic Maintenance 3Green Maintainers 4Wagon Job 5More Wagons 6Recreating History 7Green Paw 8Mazey Garden 9Power Raker 10More Power! 11Walk the Maze --- 198 Make Lemonade 1 Depends on ■Set Up the Show 1Make Lemonade■Purchase Frozen Lemonade Stand in Market under Building. (1x) --- 199 Mansion for All 1 Depends on ■Tub Gorg 1Mansion for All■Purchase Haunted Mansion in Market under Houses. --- 200 Mardi Monkey 1 Depends on ■And Also Ballet 1Mardi Monkey■Purchase Ostrich Feathers in Market under Decor. (1x) --- 201 Market Day 1 Depends on ■Marking Our Territory 1Market Day --- 202 Message in a Bottle 8 BOTTLED CIRCLE *Depends on 16.3 Animals Wanna Have Fun/Can't Tan Fur 1Sending out an SOS 2Rescuing the Circle 3It's Made of What? 4Scattering the Leaves 5Bottle Collection 6A Billion Bottles 7Pen and Ink 8Postscript --- 203 Milo House 1 (obsolete???) Depends on ■Spinnin' Reels Milo House■Purchase a Milo House in Market under Houses. ■Cost to skip 15 gold --- 204 Mirror, Mirror in the Hall 10 HALL OF MIRRORS Depends on ■Level Up ■Pranks and Planks 1Fruit for Friends 2Carnival Hallmark 3Clear Reflections 4Scratchy Shoes 5White Light 6Screwed 7Outside Matters Too 8Flag Fiasco! 9Objects in Mirror 10The End Is Mirror! --- 205 Monkeying Around 5 Depends on ■Cry for Help 1Settling In 2Director of Fun 3Pet Rocks 4Candy Hunt 5Mushroom Fight! *5 Co-opens 11.0 A Warrior is Made --- 206 Monkeyshines 3 *Depends on 11.6 A Warrior is Made/Expeditious Expedition 1Monkey Mischief 2Monkey Spuds 3Monkey Chuckles --- 207 Moon and Stars 1(obsolete???) Depends on ■Chimes of Brightwood 1Moon and Stars■Purchase Moon Monument in Market under Decor. (1x)■Purchase Space Lantern in Market under Decor. (5x)■Purchase Confetti Cannon in Market under Decor. (1x) --- 208 Moon Racing 8 BOBSLED TRACK Depends on ■Goodbye Grass! 1Bored Snacking 2Nut Delivery 3Bobsleds and Fun 4Slushie Food Only 5Lunch Date 6Souvenir Charm 7Evening the Grounds 8Futuristic Racing --- 209 More Zombie Friends 1 Depends on ■Spooky Sweet 1More Zombie Friends■Complete the Murky Home. (1x) --- 210 Mount Kingmore 11 Depends on ■Block Party 1Claim to Fame 2Supply Stock 3Trail Snacks 4A Rock to Carve 5Prepping the Site 6The Right Stuff 7Commencement 8A Broken Hammer 9Cooperative Effort 10Kings Arise (note: Gemstone also obtained from town hall or something for some reason) 11Jewel in the Crown --- 211 Move On Up 1 Depends on ■Creepies Like 1Move On Up --- 212 Muddy Mayhem! 10 MUD SLIDE Depends on ■Level Up 1Focus on Fun 2Not an Option 3Slide Hazard 4Sled Slidin' 5Spectator Sport 6Hike the Hill 7Ladder Adder 8Climb, Don't Fall 9Muddy Forever? 10Ready, Steady, Slide! --- 213 Muddy Mischief 1 *Depends on 112.10 Fortified/Step By Step *1Muddy Mischief *1 opens 2.1 A Bright Idea --- 214 Mummies 1 Depends on ■Digestive Walk 1Mummies■Purchase Mummified Ancestor from Market under Decor. (1x) --- 215 Mysterious Caravan 4 *Depends on ■364.5 Thistle While You Work/Party Time *1Welcome! 2Moving Caravan 3Round and Round! 4Spin Again! --- 216 New Creations 3 Depends on ■Grand Sweep 1Wrapped With Love 2Secret Ingredient■Purchase Grocery in Market under Buildings. 3Broadening Tastes --- 217 New Day, New Recipe 4 Depends on ■Level Up 1Daily Grind 2Black Morning 3Granola Grocer 4Breakfast Book --- 218 New Year Beauty 3 (obsolete???) Depends on ■Book Snake 1New Year, New Hurry Ah! Silian Snake! Just in time dearie! The Peacocks are coming into town! Help me beautify the town!■Purchase Dress Store in Market under Buildings. (1x)(in market, previously obsolete???)■Purchase Pink Carnations in Market under Decor. (5x) (not in market???) 2Peacocks and Dresses■Purchase Crystal House in Market under Houses. (1x)(obsolete???) 3New Resolve■Purchase Blue Carnations in Market under Decor. (5x)■Purchase Countdown Timer in Market under Decor. (1x)■Purchase Resolution Tree in Market under Decor. (1x) --- 219 Night Vision 1 Depends on ■Finishing Up 1Night Vision --- 220 Nose Job 4 KING LIONHEART STATUE (kinda) Depends on ■Friendly Fire 1Chip Shot■Purchase a Sculpting Studio in Market under Buildings. 2Get the Goods 3Repair Time 4Blast from the Past --- 221 Nutty by Nature 4 Depends on ■Level Up 1Last of the Ol' Pecans 2Bright Bells■Purchase Sleigh Bells in the Market under Decor. (1x) 3Caramel Cache 4Snacks for Santa■Purchase Santa's Cookies and Milk in the Market under Decor. (1x) --- 222 Oil on Tortilla 6 Depends on ■Level Up 1Fruit Works 2Strokes of Brilliance 3Rainbow Gallery■Purchase Rainbow House in the Market under Houses. (1x) 4Taco Time! 5Fold Your Own!■Purchase Tasty Taco Bar in the Market under Town Buildings. (1x) 6Cheese Please! --- 223 Old Monkey, New Sport 10 JAI ALAI COURT Depends on ■Level Up 1Spin for the Win 2New Court, New Sport 3Jainormous Mess 4Cesta Questa 5Citrus Cestas 6Court Order 7Lost Pelotas 8Pelota Practice 9Head Cases 10Jai Time --- 224 On Brightwood Pond 9 SPRING POND Depends on ■Forest Ruins 1Pond Pondering 2Bucket Brigade 3Greenery Gathering 4Shoreline Sculpting 5Property Enrichment 6Lake Leasing 7Fish Packing 8Pebble Pushers 9Pond Improvement --- 225 On the Cob 1 Depends on ■Flighty Friends 1On the Cob --- 226 On the Shelf 3 Depends on ■Through the Grapevine 1Shelfless Neighbor■Purchase Log Cabin in Market under Houses. 2Handiwork 3Delivery --- 227 Orange Bounce 8 SPOOKY PORTAL and PUMPKIN BOUNCE Depends on 5.1 A Friendly Gathering/Warming Up (shares title with 273.11 Royal Ancestry/Warming Up) 1Entering Spook Row■Tap Nightmare Portal to enter. (1x)■Someone needs your help!■Tap vines to help. 2Digestive Walk 3Pumpkin Flavors 4Big Lungs 5Dizzy Spells 6Pumpkin on Pumpkin 7Huff and Puff! 8Creepy Hotel *4 opens 15.1 Anima Lanterns --- 228 Origami 1 Depends on ■Offerings 1Origami --- 229 Out of Season 4 Depends on ■Level Up 1Fall Camp 2Personal Museum 3Lemon Lines 4Pizza, to Go! --- 230 Paint Pigments 1 Depends on ■Up in the Air 1Paint Pigments■Purchase 4 Red Flower Beds in Market under Decor --- 231 Painting Portraits 2 Depends on ■Broccoli Croissants 1Panda Picasso 2Reflective View --- 232 Pajama Party 1 Depends on ■Edible Ribbon 1Pajama Party --- 233 Paraglider Rider 10 PARAGLIDER PARK Depends on ■Level Up 1Explorations 2Clear for Takeoff 3Wind Shifts 4Sock Set Up 5Paragliding Peril 6Harnessing the Wind 7Flying Food 8Soaring Fame 9Wing Time 10Up, Up, and Away! --- 234 Parks and Recreation 1 Depends on ■Again, Again! 1Parks and Recreation■Purchase a Chariot in Marketplace under Decor. --- 235 Pastry Party 1 Depends on ■Magic Flame 1Pastry Party --- 236 Pathology 1 Depends on ■Shady Business 1Pathology■Purchase 6 Flagstone Path in Market under Decor. --- 237 Peaceful Warrior 1 Depends on ■Salted Soak 1Peaceful Warrior■Purchase Trellises from the Market under Decor. (5x) --- 238 Peachy Target 4 Depends on ■Shiatsu Shoes 1Jingle Ping 2Nimble Knots 3Save the Pit! 4Slingshot Shooter --- 239 Pencil Statue 1 Depends on ■The Blueprint 1Pencil Statue■Purchase a Pencil Statue from the Market under Decor. (1x) --- 240 Perk Perk Percolate 1 Depends on ■Party's On 1Perk Perk Percolate■Purchase Coffee Tree in Market under Trees. --- 241 Pick a Pickle 1 Depends on ■The Right Stuff 1Pick a Pickle■Purchase Pickle Shop in Market under Buildings. --- 242 Picnic Grounds 9 COMMUNITY PICNIC Depends on ■An Apple a Day 1Gone with the Wind 2Taking Stock 3Sheet Snagger 4Sheeting Action 5In a Pickle 6The Pillow Case 7Pillow Piles 8Picnic Parasols 9Al Fresco Accomplished --- 243 Picnic Planning 4 Depends on ■Building Blocks 1The Plan 2The Setup■Purchase 3 Picnic Tables in Market under Decor.■Purchase 6 Brick Paths in Market under Decor.■Purchase French Garden in Market under Decor. 3The Hangup 4The Payoff --- 244 Picture Time 1 (obsolete???) Depends on ■Seal the Deal 1Picture Time■Purchase Seasonal Photo Op in Market under Town Buildings. (1x) ■Cost to skip 40 gold --- 245 Pie Off 5 *Depends on 17.1 Another's Treasure/Someone's Junk 1Peach Phenomenon 2Strawberry Sensation 3Apple Amazement 4Taste Testers 5Doing Dirty Dishes --- 246 Planning for the Future 1 Depends on ■Playing in the Forest 1Planning for the Future■Purchase Town Hall in Market under Buildings. (1x) --- 247 Plant and Grow 2 *Depends on 68.1 Cheerio *1. Corn Craving 2. Berry Sauce *1 N/A, 2 opens 25 Baa Baa --- 248 Playground Dreams 9 SANDY FOUNDATION ??? (playground of sorts???) Depends on ■Class Begins 1Freeze Tag Fun 2Penny Pig 3Sammy Squirrel 4Willy Wolf 5Playing in the Forest 6Clearing the Weed 7The Blueprint 8Ready for Action 9Dream Playground --- 249 Pool Rules 9 *Depends on 57.4 Cafe! Yay!/Perfect Cup of Coffee 1Cubby Cramps 2Honey Balm 3Hammock Amok■Purchase 2 Plum Tree in Market under Trees. 4Pizza Place 5Peel Appeal 6Pool Tools■Purchase Rocky Pool in Market under Buildings. 7Smelly Belly■Purchase Hollow Log House in Market under Houses. 8Dessert!■Purchase Cake Sculpture in Market under Decor. 9Party's On --- 250 Popsicle Party 2 Depends on ■Jewel in the Crown 1Orange Freeze 2Freezes to Share■Purchase 2 Picnic Tables in Market under Decor. (2x) --- 251 Porcupine Place 1 Depends on ■Swan Song 1Porcupine Place■Purchase Garden Home in Market under Houses. (1x) --- 252 Post Some Bills 4 Depends on ■Level Up 1Compost Communique 2Fairy Marketing 3Trendy Tiki Invites 4Swap Signage --- 253 Pot Luck 2 Depends on ■Night Patrol 1Veggie Lasagna 2Block Party --- 254 Power of Friendship 1 Depends on ■Marketability 1Power of Friendship --- 255 Practice Makes Perfect 6 Depends on ■Bananas! 1Pool After School 2Bad Pawwriting 3Game Break 4Above Average Archer 5Pottery Class■Purchase Pottery Shop in Market under Buildings. (1x) 6Boat House■Purchase Boat Home in Market under Houses. (1x) --- 256 Pretzel Stand! 1 Depends on ■Kicked Out 1Pretzel Stand!■Buy a Pretzel Stand from the Market under Buildings. (1x) --- 257 Prickle Patch 1 *Depends on ■148.1 Hearty Harvest *1Prickle Patch *Opens 73.1 Cobbler-tastrophe, 114.1 Freshening Up --- 258 Psypopotamus 8 (CLUB HOUSE??? obsolete??? psypopatumus was le helper) Depends on ■Gangnum Hippo 1Smooth Moves 2Serenading 3Romance Scene■Purchase a Picnic Table in Market under Decor. (1x)■Purchase a Fish Pond in Market under Decor.■Purchase a Bell Tower in Market under Decor. (1x) 4Backup Dancers■Find the Club House in the Forest 5Vintage Cool 6Cafe Ladies 7Arms Crossed, Bounce! 8Time to Relax■Purchase a Zen Garden in Market under Decor. --- 259 Public Library 2 Depends on ■A Growing Village 1Brightwood Library■Purchase a Public Library from the Market under Buildings. 2Books on Books --- 260 Puddle Problems 1 Depends on ■Remodeling Job 1Puddle Problems --- 261 Puddlescape 1 Depends on ■Strawberry Lemonade 1Puddlescape --- 262.1 Puds 1 *Depends on 20.1 Apple Butter *1.Puds *--- 263 Pump It Up 1 Depends on ■Bee's Knees 1Pump It Up --- 264 Recycling Program 6 Depends on ■Nut Delivery 1Program Plans 2Sustaining Momentum■Purchase Sustainable Home in Market under Houses. (1x) 3Renewing Energy 4Pulped Fiction 5Door to Door 6Cantina Composting --- 265 Refresh 2 Depends on ■Young Citizenship 1Easy Update 2Quencher --- 266 Regular Day 2 Depends on ■A Broken Hammer 1Fun Fizzies 2Fizzy Feet --- 267 Remember the Fair 3 Depends on ■Tomato Paint 1Focus Group 2Tough Workout 3Souvenir Shop!■Purchase Souvenir Shop in Market under Buildings. --- 268 Renewal 4 Depends on ■Snug as a Bug 1Fresh Look 2Out With The Old 3Fit For A Prince■Purchase Jungle Hut in Market under Houses. 4Seen With New Eyes --- 269 Repeated Running 1 Depends on ■Welcome Platter 1Repeated Running --- 270 Rest and Relaxation 4 Depends on ■Level Up 1Bubble Baths 2Sensational Scents 3Tiki Treat 4Getting the Massage --- 271 Riding Around, Merrily 8 MERRY GROUND in snowy Depends on ■Fresh Look 1Foxy Find 2Snowed In 3Beverage Break 4Mitten Malfunction 5Icy Idea 6Bananas! 7Ready Go Round 8Spinning Out --- 272 Rowan's Routine 4 Depends on ■Level Up 1Funny Business■Purchase Brightwood Comedy Club in the Market under Town Buildings. (1x) 2Snack Time 3No Biz Like Showbiz■Purchase Taiga House in the Market under Houses. (1x) 4Rugs to Riches --- 273 Royal Ancestry 13 SNOWY PORTAL and ICE GRIFFIN in snowy Depends on ■Party's On 1Royal History 2Poke About■Poke about in the Forest 3Take a Leap■Enter the Portal■Someone needs your help!■Tap vines to help. 4Hidden Stash 5Snowy Clue 6Reading Nook 7Ice Packing 8Into the Cold 9Chip and Chisel 10Snow Search 11Warming Up 12Hammer and Crush 13Ice Drop --- 274 Rub a Dub Scrub! 10 LAUNDRY LAWN Depends on ■Level Up 1Chore Weary 2The Scent of a Wally 3Entropy 4Tough on Stink 5Cattail Cleanup 6Rinse Cycle 7Long Lines 8Hung Out to Dry 9Laundry Tornado! 10Counterattack --- 275 Sandtastic Sculptures 8 SCULPTURE GARDEN in sandy *Depends on 16.6 Animals Wanna Have Fun/Sand Lot 1Heavy is the Head■Enter the Island Vacation portal.■Tap Island Vacation portal to enter the Isle. 2Rock Removal 3Mountains of Sand 4Visualization Techniques 5Sand Strokes 6Sand Gardening 7Technical Tools 8Sandmaster --- 276.0 Scarebear 11 SCAREBEAR Depends on 5.1 A Friendly Gathering/Warming Up (or 273.11 Royal Ancestry/Warming Up) 1Gift Basket Weaving 2Hibernation Storage■Purchase Harvest Farm in Market under Town Building. (1x) 3Adding to the Stock 4Scarebear? 5No Strawmen 6Mr. Turkey!■Purchase a Feather House in Market under Houses. 7Potayta Hat! 8Topping Off Scarebear 9Just Checking In 10Wally In Plaid 11The Watch Begins --- 277 Schooling Around 3 Depends on ■Freeze Tag Fun 1Back to School■Purchase a School House from the Market under Buildings. (1x) 2Sketchy Business 3Fruits of Education --- 278 Seal the Deal 1 (obsolete???) Depends on ■Pining Away 1Seal the Deal■Purchase Luxe Snow Cottage in Market under Houses. (1x) ■Cost to skip 30 gold Yeehaw! I hope the Seals like their new home! --- 279 Search Party 1 Depends on ■Housewarming 1Search Party■Explore in the Dark Forest to find Papa.■Tap the vine icon to free Edmund Bear. Insufferable clingyhugs... --- 280 Secret Recipe 6 Depends on ■Bistro Supplies 1Choosing Coconuts 2Chef's Caravan 3Bundling Basil 4Berry Picking 5Butterfly House■Purchase Butterfly Home in Market under Houses. (1x) 6Allez Cuisine! --- 281 Secret Sauce 1 Depends on ■Repeated Running 1Secret Sauce --- 282 Security Check 5 BOULDERS and WOODY TREES Depends on ■Welcome Wagon 1Watchful Eye■Purchase a Watch Tower in the Market under Buildings. 2Supply Chain■Explore the Forest to find Boulders for building supplies 3Chop and Go■Explore the Forest to find Woody Trees for building supplies 4Call Me Mr. Smith■Purchase Smithy in Market under Buildings. 5Marking Our Territory■Purchase 3 Stone Walls in Market under Decor. --- 283 Setting Up House 1 Depends on ■Cheerio 1Setting Up House --- 284.0 Shadow Puppets 3 Depends on ■Reflective View 1Shady Business■Purchase Square Lanterns from the Market under Decor. (4x) 2Banana Break 3Drawing a Crowd --- 285 Shipyard Secrets 10 ROYAL SHIPYARD Depends on ■Level Up 1The Cabbage Patch 2Improbable Shipwreck 3Getting Shipshape 4Swabbing Village 5More Coverage 6High Tile 7Around the Wood 8Retake the Helm 9The Code of the Sea 10Charting a Course --- 286.0 Shortcake Social 4 *Depends on 118.3 Fun and Games/Lemon Cider 1Berry Spots 2Berry Plots 3Berry Cakes 4Cake and Coffee --- 287 Showing Appreciation 1 Depends on ■Group Clean Up 1Showing Appreciation■Purchase 1 French Garden in Market under Decor. --- 288 Silken Splendor 10 COBWEB BOUQUET in spooky Depends on ■Creepy Hotel 1Spooky Sweet 2Glisten Up■Explore Spook Row for a perfect spot!■Tap Haunted Forest to explore. 3Priority Tidiness 4Gossip Ring 5Sweet Notions 6Silken Strands 7Spill the Beans 8Glittery Gleam 9Beauty Adored 10Thriller Stroll■Purchase Dark Park from Market under Buildings. (1x) *8 opens 14.1 Anima Bones --- 289 Ski Vacation! 7 SNOW SKI HILL (obsolete???) in snowy Depends on ■Luck and Discovery 1Slope Search 2Shaping Slopes 3Paw Padding 4Safe Slope 5Skiing is Believing 6Hills and Thrills 7Snow Time!■Purchase Snowball Pit in Market under Town Building. (1x) --- 290 Skipping Stones 1 Depends on ■Color Returns 1Skipping Stones --- 291 Sky Bridge Overhead 9 SKY BRIDGE *Depends on ■81.1 Dancing Shoes *1A Magical Dusting 2Curiosity Cap■Purchase Clay House in Market under Houses. 3Eggplant Cabbage 4Forest Ruins 5Foundations 6The Restoration 7Collective Wisdom■Purchase Masonry in Market under Buildings. 8The Keystone Search 9Opening Ceremony * 9 Opens 292.1 Slaw --- 292 Slaw 1 *Depends on ■291.9 Skybridge overhead/Opening Ceremony *1Slaw *Opens 174.1 Karate Chop --- 293 Sling It 3 Depends on ■Banner Day 1Sling It 2Pitting It Up■Purchase Cherry Tree in Market under Trees. 3Friendly Fire■Purchase a Tree House in Market under Houses. (tree house also in climbing the spooks) --- 294 Slip, Slide, and Splash! 1 Depends on ■If Walls Could Talk 1Slip, Slide, and Splash! --- 295 Slippery Slippers 3 Depends on ■Hidden Base 1Banana Business 2Sticky Solution 3Calamitous Catastrophe --- 296 Sloth Shack 1 Depends on ■Level Up 1Sloth Shack■Buy the Sloth Shack in the Marketplace! --- 297 Snack of the Day 1 Depends on ■Feathered 1Snack of the Day --- 298 Snactivity 3 Depends on ■Suck it Up 1Laying Down a Lane■Purchase Flagstone Path from the Market under Decor. (20x) 2Something with Cabbage 3Banana Bowling --- 299 Sniffing Truffles 14 TRUFFLE ORCHARD Depends on ■Facebook Connect 1Make Ze Pasta 2Pick Ze Herbs 3Find Ze Right Sport 4Clean Eet Up 5Dig Ze Holes 6Line Zem Up 7Make Ze Beds 8Tuck Zem In 9Serve Ze Beverages 10Water Ze Trees 11Chip Ze Wood 12Blanket Ze Roots 13Pass Ze Time 14Truffle Trove --- 300 Snow Sentries 10 SNOW GUARDIANS(obsolete???) in snowy Depends on ■Poke About 1Rosey Bath■Tap fully grown Rose Hips to harvest. (4x) 2Sculpture Site 3Snow Sweeping! 4Snow Shortage ■We'll need some Snow for the base!■Collect from Pile of Snow and Pile of Presents. (10x)■Craft at the Snow Works Crafting Building. (2x) 5Big Block 6Like Block Work 7Messiness ■Clear some Pile of Snow Debris!■Tap Pile of Snow to clear. (5x) ■Clear some Pile of Presents Debris!■Tap Pile of Presents to clear. (5x) 8Snow Dye 9Final Product 10Winterland Hall■Purchase a Winterland Hall in Market under Town Building. ■Cost to skip 25 gold --- 301 Snug as a Bug 1 Depends on ■Perk Perk Percolate 1Snug as a Bug■Purchase Rug Store in Market under Buildings. --- 302 Soap Box Derby! 10 SOAP BOX CAR Depends on ■Nimble Knots 1Secret Soap Cars! 2Race Team 3Racing Stripes 4Secret Designs 5Race Ready 6Betting Odds 7Sponsor Stickers 8Fine Tuning 9Fast Wheels 10Race Ready --- 303 Soap Suds 1 Depends on ■Freezes to Share 1Soap Suds --- 304 Soaring Prospects 4 Depends on ■The More You Know 1Flight Kits 2General Seating 3Air Popped 4Banner Day --- 305.0 Socks 2 *Depends on 17.2 Another's Treasure/Accidental Cave 1Darn it! 2Extra Socks --- 306 Souffle Dreams 1 *Depends on 174.1 Karate Chop *1Souffle Dreams (Purchase Painting Studio in Market under Buildings.) *Opens 3.1 A Clean Beating --- 307 Sound and Fury 1 Depends on ■Release 1Sound and Fury --- 308 Soup du Jour 1 Depends on ■Kicking Rocks 1Soup du Jour --- 309 Space Style 1 (obsolete???) Depends on ■Star Map 1Space Style■Purchase Chandelier Tree in Market under Decor. (1x)■Purchase Moon Garden in Market under Decor. (1x)■Purchase Bell House in Market under Houses. (1x) --- 310 Spook Lights 1 Depends on ■Demuckify 1Spook Lights■Purchase Spooky Lamps in Market under Decor. (5x) --- 311 Spooky Fencing 1 in spooky Depends on ■Dizzy Spells 1Spooky Fencing■Purchase Spooky Fences from Market under Decor. (10x) --- 312 Spooky Happenings 4 Depends on ■Level Up 1The Brighting■Purchase Hotel Overwood in the Market under Town Buildings. (1x) 2Food Locker 3Echolocation■Purchase Bat Lair in the Market under Houses. (1x) 4Fig Bats --- 313 Spooky House 1 in spooky Depends on ■Entering Spook Row 1Spooky House ...A Zombie Frog■Tap Spooky House to collect. (1x) --- 314 Spring Band Set 9 SPRING BAND SET Depends on ■Mitten Malfunction 1Springtime Stroll 2Stringing Spring Lights 3Tuneful Timbers 4Drum Carving 5Robust Resonance 6Don't Fret, Auntie! 7Unlikely Roadies 8Sneaky Sheets 9Jam Session --- 315.0 Spring Sweets 10 SPRING CANDY SHOP *Depends on 142.3 Gusty Winds/Sweet Posies 1Visiting the Chef 2Sweet Surprise 3Clean Candy 4Search for Sweets 5Setting Up Shop 6Easter Shopping■Purchase Easter Shop in Market under Town Buildings. (1x) 7Chocolate Crisis 8Stocked Shop 9Dessert Diversity 10Grand Candy Opening --- 316 Springboat Market 9 SPRINGBOAT MARKET in sandy *Depends on 16.7 Animals Wanna Have Fun/Sand Castle Casting 1Another Kind of Bark 2Ship Shape 3Walking for Planks 4Boarding Party 5Hoist the Colors 6Filling the Hold 7Dinghy Display 8Shop Lights 9Running Lights --- 317 Springtime Fun! 5 *Depends on 118.2 Fun and Games/Brussels Truffles 1Taking the Field 2Caravan Capers 3Snow Cone Snacks 4Recreational Reading 5Monument March --- 318 Squashing the Competition 10 SQUASH COURT Depends on ■Level Up 1Spin Off 2Level Playing Court 3Clean Play 4Racqueteering 5Not Too Cool for Pool 6Reliable Racquets 7Ball In 8Double Check 9Eyeballs 10Ready, Set, Squash! --- 319 Star Explorer 6 STAR EXPLORER(obsolete???) Depends on ■Level Up 1New Year, New Look■Purchase Wishing Fountain in Market under Decor. (1x)■Purchase Tinsel Lights in Market under Decor. (5x) 2An Explorer 3Clean Machine 4Star Map 5Star Exploring 6Kite Flight■Purchase Quad Kites from the Market under Buildings. (1x) --- 320 Stationary Progress 1 Depends on ■Salted Soak 1Stationary Progress --- 321 Stay Sharp 1 Depends on ■Release 1Stay Sharp■Purchase Smithy in Market under Buildings. --- 322 Stick Food 1 *Depends on 17.5 Another's Treasure/Collection Work 1Stick Food■Buy a Kebab Stand from the Market under Buildings. (1x) --- 323 Stir Crazy 3 Depends on ■Level Up 1Freshtables 2Heating Up 3Stirred, Fried --- 324 Stir Fry 1 Depends on ■Still and Quiet 1Stir Fry --- 325 Stone Plates and Cheese Wheels 6 Depends on ■Level Up 1Use Your Melon! 2Cone Heads 3Seashells Down■Purchase Abalone House in the Market under Houses. (1x) 4In Cold Water 5The Wheel Deal■Purchase Cheese Shop in the Market under Town Buildings. (1x) 6Cheese Tasting --- 326 Storage Sled 1 (obsolete???) Depends on ■Light Rain 1Storage Sled■Purchase Sleigh of Presents in Market under Decor. (1x) --- 327 Strawberry Lemonade 1 Depends on ■For the Fans 1Strawberry Lemonade --- 328 Study Break 3 Depends on ■Willy Wolf 1Carrot Stuck 2Dizzy Dive 3Do the Shake --- 329 Stuffed 1 Depends on ■Supply Stock 1Stuffed --- 330 Stupendous Snowman 10 HOLIDAY SNOWMAN (obsolete???) Depends on ■Level Up 1Fear of the Ungnome■Purchase Holiday Gnome in Market under Decor. (5x)■Purchase Snowman in Market under Decor. (5x) 2Snowman Plan 3Level Ground 4Snowballing! 5Body Building 6Thinking Ahead 7Heads Up! 8Yarn, Arm to Arm 9Gentle Giant 10Snowglobes■Buy a Snowglobe Shop from the Market under Buildings. (1x) --- 331 Sturdy Stools 1 Depends on ■Pet Rocks 1Sturdy Stools --- 332 Summer Session 6 Depends on ■The More You Know 1Bags to Pack 2Bag of Beans 3Bag the Food 4Bag of Songs 5Bag of Tricks■Purchase Summer Camp in Market under Buildings. 6In the Bag --- 333 Summer Sojourn 8 SUMMER HOME in sandy Depends on ■334.2 Sun Sport/Sticks and Stones 1Summer Plans 2Summer Cleaning 3Cool Walls 4Walls Up! 5Cool Roof 6Roof Up! 7Summer Decor 8Vacation Time --- 334 Sun Sport 8 BEACH VOLLEYBALL COURT in sandy Depends on ■Museum Mission 1Change the Game 2Sticks and Stones (opens Summer Sojourn= Summer Home) 3Net Gain 4A Hang Up 5Having a Ball 6Inflation 7Fair Game 8Court Complete! --- 335 Supplying the Noodle 1 *Depends on 17.7 Another's Treasure/Thrift Week Over 1Supplying the Noodle■Purchase a School Supply Store from the Market under Town Buildings. --- 336 Sushi Party 4 Depends on ■Run for It! 1Fresh Ingredients 2Soy Ploy 3Rice is Nice 45, 6, Pick Up! --- 337 Swan Song 1 Depends on ■Sherlock Lamb 1Swan Song■Purchase Swan Fountain in Market under Decor. (1x)■Purchase Ice Sculpture in Market under Decor. (1x) --- 338 Swing Carousel 9 SWING CAROUSEL Depends on ■Friendly Fire 1Unfair Grounds 2It's Coming Around 3Seat Search 4Seating the Seats 5Changing Gears 6Locating Links 7Swing Line 8Gear Goo 9The Swing of Things --- 339 Tasty Travels 4 Depends on ■Clearing Dust 1Eggplant Tagine 2Gobi Tamatar 3Savory Plum 4Choco Espresso --- 340 Tea Time 3 Depends on ■Mother Nature 1Wake Up 2Tea Time 3Honey Bear --- 341 Teacup Twirlwind! 15 TEACUP TORNADO RIDE Depends on ■Level Up ■Corn Contraband 1High Winds 2Breezy Ideas 3Windswept 4Come On, Carnival! 5Revolving Floors 6Out for a Spin 7Tepid Tomatoes 8Eye of the Ride 9Tornado Proof 10Wild Ride, Wild Honey 11By the Cookbook 12Not Flying Saucers 13Spin Doctor 14Tons of Teacups 15Just Spin Time! --- 342 Technicolor Dream Chair 8 RAINBOW CHAIR in sandy Depends on ■Basic Hut Hygiene 1Chair Over There! 2Auntie's Chair Repair 3Chair Chain 4Chair Lift 5String's the Thing! 6Tangled Chairs! 7Lookin' for Cushion 8Story Time! --- 343 The Art of Dance 12 BALLET STUDIO Depends on ■Level Up 1The Magical Arts 2Clearing 3An Old Floor 4A Ballet 5Exercise 6Looking at the Past 7Flower Power 8Reflections 9Beautiful Bovine 10Music Appreciation 11Music in the Air 12Share the Dance --- 344 The Axe Maker 4 AXE GENERATOR Depends on ■Cubby Cramps 1Forest Treasure 2Axe Smith 3First Axe 4Free Future Axes■Purchase a Fire Pit in Market under Decor. (1x) --- 345 The Big Time 7 BIG BRIGHTWOOD (obsolete???) Depends on ■Level Up 1Time to Go Exploring 2Cleaning the Clock 3The Hands of Time 4Handiwork 5Chimes of Brightwood 6Ring Them Bells 7Cider House Harvest■Purchase a Sparkling Cider Store from the Market under Buildings. (1x)■Cost to skip 8 gold --- 346 The Big Wheel 1 Depends on ■Soapy Soak 1The Big Wheel■Purchase Ferris Wheel in Market under Decor. --- 347 The Blues 1 (obsolete???) Depends on ■Snowballing! 1The Blues■Purchase a Blue Lighted Tree from the Market under Decor. (1x) --- 348 The Brightwood Bruisers 10 FOOTBALL FIELD Depends on ■Level Up 1Stress Relief 2Historic Franchise 3Yard by Yard 4Field Goals 5Scrimmage Squad 6Posting Up 7Protective Padding 8Preseason Training 9New Jersey 10Kickoff Countdown --- 349 The Costume Shop 3 (obsolete??? what is the status on brightwood bucks???) Depends on ■Level Up 1A Diva Idea■Purchase Costume Shop in Market. (1x) 2Change Clothes and Go■Purchase the Spell Student outfit for Rowan at the Costume Shop.■Tap Costume Shop and use Brightwood Bucks to purchase the Spell Student outfit for Rowan. (1x) 3Play for Friends --- 350 The Earth Mother 12 EARTH MOTHER (obsolete?) Depends on ■Walk the Maze 1Mother Nature 2Mother Nature Myths 3Squirrel's Rumor 4Wispy Whispers 5Flow of Life 6Energizing Scent 7Heaven Scent 8Color Returns 9Offerings 10Shrine Construction 11Passing Culture 12Nature Blessings *12 opens 17.0 Another's Treasure --- 351 The King's Gazebo 12 ROMANTIC GAZEBO Depends on ■Power of Friendship 1Village Valentines■Purchase a Valentine's Crafting Building in Market. (1x) 2The Smell of Amour 3It's a Gazebo! 4Gussy up that Gazebo! 5Cafe Love 6Panel Pursuit 7Panel Discussion 8Capricarpentry■Purchase Roof Garden Home in Market under Houses. (1x)■Craft at Level 2 Valentine's Crafting Building. (1x) 9Shedding Some Light 10Floral Arrangements 11Floral Surplus■Purchase Flower Shop in Market under Town Building. (1x) *1 Opens 13.0 An Unexpected Party, 119.0 Garden State, 169.0 In the Knight Room, and 377.0 Tun of Fun--- 352 The King's Retreat 7 SECRET SPOT Depends on ■Broadening Tastes 1Pointy Puzzle 2Retreat Advancement 3Pillar Procurers 4Colonnade Construction 5Tiling Tools 6Field Tiles 7Retiled! --- 353 The Kitchen 3 Depends on ■Lighting the Spot 1Great Ideas■Purchase a Kitchen in Market under Craft Work. 2Fruition 3First Taste --- 354 The More You Know 1 Depends on ■Post a Note 1The More You Know■Purchase a Painting Studio in Market under Buildings. --- 355 The Outdoor Grill 9 OUTDOOR GRILL Depends on ■Dusty Deed 1Zone Setup 2Bricklayers 3Coal Accessories 4Coal Scuttling 5Other BBQ Tools 6Planks? A Lot! 7Planking 8Decor Demands 9Well Done! --- 356 The Painted Face 4 Depends on ■Level Up ■Face Paint Party! 1Popcorn Snack 2What is it? 3The Mirrors 4The Reveal --- 357 The Pigeon Express 10 PIGEON POST OFFICE Depends on ■Level Up 1Tailspin 2Letter of Complaint 3Post Mess 4Air Mailing 5Assigned Reading 6Enveloped 7Understamping 8Postmarked 9Capping Things Off 10Postmodern --- 358 The Play's the Thing 5 Depends on ■The Clearing 1Summer Campin' 2A Big Idea 3Wardrobe Crisis 4The Set Up 5Showtime --- 359 The Prince of Tidepools 8 TROPICAL TIDEPOOLS in sandy Depends on ■Summer Rental 1Seasearch 2Pool Cleaners 3Stars of the Sea 4Saltwater Sanctuary 5Frienmones 6Bottom Feeders 7Feeling Crabby 8Tidepool Tending --- 360 The Purples 1 (obsolete???) Depends on ■The Blues 1The Purples■Purchase a Purple Lighted Tree from the Market under Decor. (1x) --- 361 The Sport of Kings 7 GARDEN CHESSBOARD Depends on ■Night Twitches 1Opening 2Clearance 3Woodpusher 4Are They Staunton? 5Adjusting the Pieces 6Developing the Board 7Scholar's Mate --- 362 The Square Affair 10 SHAMROCK SQUARE Depends on ■Fruition 1What a Sham...Rock 2Clean the Green 3Found Fountain 4Shamrock n' Roll 5Snacks with Wolves 6Grass-ias 7Gaga for Green 8On the Balloon Beat 9You're Such A Square 10Inn n' Grub■Purchase Paddy's Inn in Market under Town Building. (1x) --- 363 The Summit of Love 9 LOVE MOUNTAIN in snowy Depends on ■Poke About 1All the Right Places 2Alpine Start 3Couloir Cleaners 4A Little Lumberjacking 5A Sensible Approach 6Flagging Interest 7Pennants for the Peak 8Fireworks Forgatherers 9Top of the World! --- 364 Thistle While You Work 5 GIANT THISTLE *Depends on ■Marking Our Territory *1Tea and Scones■Purchase 2 Orange Tree in Market under Trees. 2Marketability■Purchase Marketplace in Market under Buildings. 3Lighting the Spot■Purchase 1 Oval Lantern in Market under Decor.■Purchase 1 Round Lantern in Market under Decor. 4The Great Thistle 5Party Time * 5 opens 62.1 Carrot Stew and 215 Mysterious Caravan --- 365 Thriving Community 2 Depends on ■Broccoli Croissants 1Community Hall■Purchase Community Hall in Market under Buildings. 2Belonging■Purchase Lamp Post in Market under Decor. (2x)■Purchase French Garden in Market under Decor. (1x)■Purchase Picnic Table in Market under Decor. (2x) --- 366 Through the Grapevine 1 Depends on ■Soup du Jour 1Through the Grapevine■Purchase Grapevine Arch in Market under Decor. (2x) --- 367 Time for Change 4 Depends on 11.14 A Warrior is Made/Build the Dojo and ■Blast from the Past 1Clearing Dust 2Shuffle Town (missleading directions:Shuffling isn't just for a deck of cards. Did you know you can shuffle the houses in this Village?■open the Treasure Chest to find a reward!■Tap the Triangle on the bottom right and tap the Edit icon.■Cost to skip 1 gold) 3Knock It Down 4Townscaping■Purchase Birdbath in Market under Decor. --- 368 Time to Ketchup 1 *Depends on 188.14 Lionheart's Treasure/Mark of the Lion and 3.1A Clean Beating 1Time to Ketchup --- 369 Tiresome Training 3 Depends on ■Reclamation 1Taxing Tree Climb 2Special Succotash 3Succotash Surplus --- 370 Tis Better to Give 14 TRAIN SET (obsolete???) Depends on ■Level Up 1Red Nosed Reindeer■Tap fully grown Rose Hips to harvest. (3x)■Purchase Snow Works in Market under Craft works. (1x) 2Pining Away■Tap fully grown Pine Tree to harvest. (4x) 3A Trained Eye 4Clean Train 5Winter Welcome ...Polar Bears■Purchase Snow Cottage in Market under Houses. (1x) 6Frozen Toys 7Scraper Time 8Welcome Snacks ...Seasonal Snack Pack!■Craft at the Snow Works Crafting Building(level3). (1x) 9treamer Engine Train 10It's a Wrap! 11Giant Ribbon■Craft Giant Ribbon at the Snow Works.■Craft at Snow Works Craftable Building(level 4). (2x) 12Double the Decorations 13Training Day 14Christmas Store■Purchase Christmas Store in Market under Town Building. ■Cost to skip 25 gold --- 371 Tis the Beeson 1 Depends on ■Frozen Fun 1Tis the Beeson■Purchase Purple Flower Bed in Market under Decor. (3)■Purchase White Flower Bed in Market under Decor. (3) --- 372 Tomato, Tomato 1 Depends on ■Putting it Together 1Tomato, Tomato --- 373 Tower of Terror 9 TOWER OF TERROR in spooky Depends on ■Creepy Hotel 1Drake the Fifth■Explore Spook Row with Frankenpine.■Tap Spooky Forest to explore. 2Clean Drake's Castle 3Spirit Picking 4Clingy Horrors 5Cling Tight and High 6Haunted Cement 7Finish Drake's History 8Ancient Shell Wares■Purchase Ancient Shell Wares in Market under Town Buildings. (1x) 9Cave Dwelling■Purchase Cave Dwelling in Market under Houses. --- 374 Traveller's Lodge 2 Depends on ■Clean Cart 1Accommodations■Purchase a Traveller's Lodge in Market under Buildings. (1x) 2Beautiful Things (some steps obsolete, may automatically skip)■Tap Window of Fall to collect. (1x)■Tap Harvest Wagon in the Village. (1x)■Tap Grand Feast Hall to collect. (1x) --- 375 Tree of Light 1 Depends on ■Still in Trouble 1Tree of Light■Purchase a Lantern Tree from the Market under Decor. --- 376 Trolling 2 Depends on ■Majestic Maintenance 1Orange Mask 2Blood?! --- 377 Tun of Fun 10 TUNNEL OF LOVE *Depends on 351.1 The King's Gazebo/Village Valentines 1Monkey News 2Tunnel Vision 3Almost-Spring Cleaning 4Sherlock Lamb 5Buried Heart 6Connect the Hearts 7Squirrely Characters 8Light Up 9Ride on Down 10Sweetness■Purchase and build Chocolate Shop in Market under Town Building. (1x) --- 378 Tuscan Food, Outback Snacks 6 Depends on ■Level Up 1Ravioli Rumors 2Sauce Sensation 3Tuscan Techniques■Purchase Tuscan House in the Market under Houses. (1x) 4Taste the Truth 5Snack Outback■Purchase Ricky Roo's Safari Cafe in the Market under Town Buildings. (1x) 6Snow More Spice --- 379 Undead Claws 1 in spooky Depends on ■Pumpkin Flavors 1Undead Claws■Purchase Undead Claws from Market under Decor. (5x) --- 380 Under Scares 1 Depends on ■Priority Tidiness 1Under Scares.■Purchase Inflatable Arcs from Market under Decor. (3x) --- 381 Valley of the Tikis 10 TIKI STATUARY Depends on ■Light Up 1Creepy Ambush 2Tidying the Tikis 3Tiki Trek 4Tenebrous Tikis? 5Tiki Transport 6Hungry for Games! 7Cat Cosmetics 8Woad Warrior 9The Cave Has Eyes 10The Eyes Have It! --- 382 Veggie Gratin 1 Depends on ■Apples & Honey 1Veggie Gratin --- 383 Veggie Soup 1 Depends on ■Energizing Scent 1Veggie Soup --- 384 Versatile Vases 2 Depends on ■Drawing a Crowd 1Mining Clay 2Throwing Clay --- 385 Village Al Fresco 3 Depends on ■Snug as a Bug and 11.14 A Warrior is Made/Build the Dojo 1Petal Fancy■Purchase Red Flower Bed in Market under Decor.■Purchase Blue Flower Bed in Market under Decor.■Purchase Lavender Flower Bed in Market under Decor. 2In Full Swing■Purchase 1 Bench Swing in Market under Decor.■Purchase 1 Round Hedge in Market under Decor.■Purchase 1 Square Hedge in Market under Decor. 3Post a Note■Purchase Painting Studio in Market under Buildings. (opens Village Pride) --- 386 Village Pride 1 Depends on ■385.3 Village Al Fresco/3Post a Note 1Village Pride■Purchase a Banner in Market under Decor.■Purchase Blue Flower Bed in Market under Decor.■Purchase Square Hedges in Market under Decor. (2x) --- 387 Wally Gone Wild 3 Depends on ■Final Goo Dive 1Trapsin' in Trees 2Pants Problem 3Ants Problem --- 388 Wally Mays 2 Depends on ■Practice Zone 1Brightwood Sluggers 2Two Seam Orangeballs --- 389 Wallycise 4 Depends on ■Level Up 1Spotting Spotters 2Gym Gang (gym may be obsolete due to Bell issue) 3Chillin' at Clubhouse 4Treating Tacos --- 390 Warrior Retreat 4 Depends on ■Playing Clean 1Pack It In 2First Aid 3Campfire Gourmet 4Night Patrol --- 391 Warrior Wisdom 10 BONSAI TEMPLE *Depends on 12.2 Ah-Choo!/Ginger Tea 1Weight of Watchfulness 2Smelly Enemies 3Secret Ceramics■I need my my Spell Student costume for effective exploring!■Tap Costume Shop to change Rowan's outfit to a Spell Student! (1x) 4Fresh Coat 5Pottery Placement 6Caravan Compliments 7Miniature Mystery 8Tree Transplant 9Serene Smoke 10Open Temple --- 392 Water Park 1 Depends on ■Boredom Strikes 1Water Park --- 393.1 Water Slides 1 *Depends on 17.7 Another's Treasure/Thrift Week Over 1Water Slides■Buy a Water Park from the Market under Buildings. (1x) --- 394 Weather Watchers 10 WEATHER STATION Depends on ■Level Up 1Borrowing Bear 2Lionheart's Logs 3Rocky Report 4Vane-ity 5Reading Up 6Stormworthy 7Something in the Air 8Barometer Building 9Rain, Measure Away! 10Station in Operation! --- 395 Weekenders 3 Depends on ■Ready for Action 1Teeter Table 2Fancy Footwork 3Buttery Dreams --- 396 Welcome Bureau 10 WELCOME BUREAU (obsolete???) Depends on ■Dream Playground 1A Growing Village 2Well Founded 3Wally's Walls 4In the Books 5Building Freedom 6Guacamole Energy 7Broken Spoons 8Run for It! 9Missing Branches 10Open Doors *6 opens 9.1 A Spoonful of Trouble, 7 opens 01.1 A Tangy Task--- 397 Welcome Wagon 1 Depends on ■First Things 1Welcome Wagon■Purchase Lean-To in Market under Houses. --- 398 Western Winter 4 Depends on ■Level Up 1Seasonal Snapsho 2Wild Winter■Purchase Winter Holly in the Market under Decor. (1x) 3Hyper Holidays 4Stocking Stuffer■Purchase Stuffed Stockings in the Market under Decor. (1x) --- 399 White Snowmobile 12 SNOW MOBILE in snowy Depends on ■Sworn Loyalty 1Grass Burn 2Slushy Grounds 3Future Ride 4Clean Ride 5Ice, Ice, Baby 6Melted Off 7Hungry Animals 8Hammer it Up 9Supe My Ride 10Team Logo 11Comes in White 12Goodbye Grass! --- 400 Will Play for Food 2 Depends on ■Banana Break 1Juggle Giggles 2Masterpiece Dessert --- 401 Wish Pagoda 1 Depends on ■Le Pointy Chalet 1Wish Pagoda■Purchase Wish Pagoda in Market under Buildings. (1x) --- 402 Working Hard 5 Depends on ■Opening Ceremony 1Easy Leisure 2Lavender Dreams 3Best Foot Forward 4Cider Freshness■Purchase Cider Press in Market under Buildings. 5Melodic Chimes■Purchase Bell Tower in Market under Decor. --- 403 XOXO 1 Depends on ■Porcupine Place 1XOXO■Purchase Valentine's Card Shop in Market under Town Buildings. (1x) --- 404 Ye Olde Aromatherapists 6 Depends on ■It's a Sweet Trip 1Setting Up Shoppe■Purchase Aromatherapy Shop in Market under Buildings. (1x) 2Unpacking Equipment 3Luscious Lavender 4Cherry Picking 5Oily Ambassadors? 6Oil? Ole! --- 405 Ze Sweet Honey 12 HELPER CHEF and BEEHIVE Depends on ■Rearranging 1Piggle Wiggle■Explore the Dark Forest to find the source of the mysterious squeals.■Tap vines to help.Chef Horace, 2Flower Power■Purchase 1 White Flower Bed in Market under Decor.■Purchase 1 Purple Flower Bed in Market under Decor. 3Gardenlicious■Purchase 1 Fish Pond in Market under Decor.■Purchase 1 Wooden Bench in Market under Decor.■Purchase 3 Dirt Paths in Market under Decor. 4Apples & Honey■Purchase Apple Tree in Market under Trees. 5Honey Seeker 6Honey Buns 7Comb Cleaner 8Bee's Knees 9Pocket Queen 10Hive Jive 11Bun Fun■Purchase Bakery in Market under Buildings. 12Bun Dips --- 406 Zesty Cool 1 Depends on ■Roll Bounce 1Zesty Cool Category:Blog posts